User talk:Echostar/Archive4
Category:UserTalk Archive Meeting Hey, don't worry about it. I'll be there and do what I can. Congrats, and enjoy your time with your family. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:40, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :For a trascript of the meeting, go here. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:00, April 30, 2012 (UTC) We're probably not going to. :P. Anyway, I'll sort out which users are in which departments this week if I find time. Sorry I wasn't on much this weekend, but I've been blasted with a lot of stuff I've needed to get done, but hopefully I should be back on my normal amount this week. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:36, May 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: Quidditch Match Just posted, thanks for letting me know. Gypsy Thief 21:24, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi, so umm I'm new at wiki rp. I have had a little look around, and I think I understood how it works. But what I'm really asking now is: I started late into the semester, how shall I act? As though he was there the whole time, or otherwise? Thanks for your help :) Questions I changed the sorting quiz like the day after the merge as it was one of the things that it was requested we do. It's been like that for weeks now. If you would like to change it again, or tweak it, feel free, I was just trying to get stuff done for the merge. :Also, I would consider a dragon a magical animal, however since animagi cannot transform into magical animals, I personally would go with a reptile, though if you wanted to make it interesting you could say magical animal patroni can animagi transform into either a reptile or a mammal, or even one of each etc. Still, for simplicity's sake I would say reptile. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:17, May 9, 2012 (UTC) I seem to be caught in some confusing existential vortex. I can't be sorted until I create a character but character creation requires that I be sorted as advised a prefect... I want to exist! JK I get this error message when I enter my name: ERROR: The article you are attempting to create already exists. And I can't be sorted... JK Meeting Since you left, I finished running the meeting for you. I wasn't sure what else you had planned, but we talked about the House Student lists, and decided to get rid of them, and just make sure new character get the right category put on their page. Anyway, the transcript is here for you to look over. I think the main thing you need to do is figure out which members of your department will be roleplaying which store/shop owner. Football wanted Ollivander, but nobody else had a preference. If you'll figure out who will roleplay each one, I think that's the major thing I agreed you would do during the meeting. If you have any questions, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:52, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, no problem. I'm just glad I was there to help. If you need anything from me, just let me know. PS. I won't be at the meeting today, but if a vote is needed, you have my vote. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:36, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ::PSS:A question for you or your next meeting:Are admins allowed to create new characters without having them sorted, or do they still need to add them into the sorting forum, even if they sort them themselves? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:43, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Hyugabyakugan12 Why was Vince demoted down from Admin to nothing in 2 days without me knowing? I understand he's inactive right now, but he has made me aware of the situation, and I think he may be demoted to Rollback, but he shouldn't completely lose all his rights. I think at least the B-Crats should be informed when demoting people. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:41, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :Taken care of. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 15:38, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Demotion? I don't know if you saw any of this, but it all apparently happened yesterday. *Demotion of Zanzan28 - Passed *User blog:Zanzan28/The Final Ghostly Blog that Got Away I'm not happy about how it was handled at all, and left messages for both Hor and Zan (here and here). Just making sure you're kept in the loop, because I wasn't and I don't appreciate it at all. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:58, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorting Hey, I was wondering if, when you have time, you could take a look at my sorting request: Forum:Chastity Moore? Thanks, OneDayTooLate 21:54, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Policy Sorry about changing my mind, just I revisited the idea and it does seem it doesn't quite fit for me. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 23:34, May 16, 2012 (UTC) I have been thinking a lot about what department to join, and then things were confusing when we moved. I intended to join a department long before now, and I apologize for not. I really would like to join Sorting and Stores, but they already have plenty of people, so I feel like I ought to join Story Creation or Activity Implementation. I'm still up in the air, but I will choose by the end of today. Thanks for waiting this long. Eievie 17:05, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Front Page and Chat What needs updated on the front page? ...and I'm in chat now if you wanted to talk. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:02, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :Chat? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:05, May 24, 2012 (UTC) War So, I don't know if you've seen the vote: Vote:War Additions, but if it goes through, and probably will, I was told you and I were the first choices to lead the "bad guys". We have first pick on the The Chancellor of Magic (Germany) and The Tsar of Magic (Russia), and we'll be giving secret support to WHPS and their leader. So, if we do this, which one would you prefer? Let me know, and we'll work up character together, as our countries have been long standing friends. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:06, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Animagi Since we now have a bunch of adult, some of which want to be animagi, do we just need them to register on the Animagi Registry, or go through a ministry class? Just wanting your thoughts. Shoule we get anyone else involved in this discussion? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:02, May 21, 2012 (UTC) PS. A couple examples:User:BananaPie123 - Filius Dancewick and I know User:TemptingTemptress wants Krysalis Floridia to be one as well. :One idea was to have private rp's with Professor Young with those that want to be an animagi, but I don't know if you have time for that. I guess we could give it to your department, or another department, even mine, and let them do that with their different trainers... Hmm.... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:08, May 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: Okay before you leave could you make the character page for the Tsar. It's not necessarily urgent, but just so we can have it on hand. And if we do need to have the summit before you get back, could you pick a user you trust to rp the char? i can still make kaleb's character page right? Star5000 23:18, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Vote There is a vote for the wizgamount here, and since I didn't know if you had a character that could vote, I at least wanted your input on the DAtDA section in the comments from your teacher. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:45, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Finals No, they're not required, especially since the homework in your classes is so hard :P. Anyway, congrats on your finals you did so well on (History and Geometry), and I posted on your Tsar's page too when you get a chance. Good luck with the finals you have left! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:02, May 30, 2012 (UTC) RP Just letting you know there's been a rp waiting for you for a while, if you have the time. Lily, Lyndsay and (I think) Ashley in the Head of Ravenclaw's Office. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:45, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Poisoning I'm fine either way. Sky came up with this, and you know how she loves her drama. I assumed she had talked to you about using your char, so you can do whatever you like with it, whether she's wrong or not. Either way it could be intresting, though I do see James as a WHPS type character... Alright, I'm off for now. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 21:04, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Animagus My character Dev has come to Professor Ruby Young's office. He is going to ask where in Animagi Training he should be placed. I have no idea if I should have just jumped in like I wanted to. I though it better to just wait and ask since it's now exam time. Thanks! FrejahLeighton Animagi Registry I also have an adult character that is an animagus and I posted on the Animagi Registry page and was instructed to contact Ruby. Thanks again FrejahLeighton 11:27, May 31, 2012 (UTC) So when you become Game Master, you say what happens when someone uses a spell, makes a potion, exc.. ??????? Colin687 16:39, May 31, 2012 (UTC)Colin687 Hi, I also have an adult character who name is Bastet Luperca Mendez who is new Animagi Trainer for ministry of Magic and Hogwart, and also she is Leopard Cat Animagus and I posted on Animagi Registry. I wonder do i have to approve mine character or you have to approve mine as AnimagusBe Wolf, Be My Heart, My Hunger, Be Free 10:23, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Late My character, Amelie Hall, started this term late, to I pretend I was there the whole time or do I wait for another term to begin? I'm a bit confused actually about signing up for optional classes and the different spells you learn to in the spells list the other students seem to have. LittleRedCrazyHood 02:50, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi. Just wondering if you could have Professor Turner reply to a student (Lela Hill) at her office. It's just been waiting there a while and there's kinda a rp waiting on it, so if you could just do that... it would be great. I know you're on wiki break (I think) so just whenever you can... Thanks Mistelm helloooo... 16:34, June 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Quidditch Posted, thanks so much for letting me know :) Gypsy Thief 06:35, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Userboxes I know you and some others were interested in making these. User:Football444/Sandbox/Userboxes. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:11, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Finals Are there finals for your DAtDA and Divination classes? If so, where are they located so I can link them in the common Rooms? Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:20, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Lily Hey, I decided I missed Lily, and so to make things interesting, I did her dream homework for divination. Anyway, I left some rp trails for you Ashley Flame, Paige Turner's Office, and Detention:Divination in the form of Lily's Divination homework. Just letting you know! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:34, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorting When sorting, please make sure new character are not half-breeds without special permission. We had a new character approved who was a werewolf and just went wild attacking people. I have reverted the edits, and asked the roleplayer to change their character, but can we make sure those type of character's aren't approved, at least for new students/users, or without admin permission? Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:27, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I was just wondering why some characters made after others get sorted faster. For example, someone who applied today got sorted before someone who applied a week ago. Thank you! MorieNezia 20:50, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorting/Shops I asked Bond if I could help with sorting and shop requests and he said to go ask you so can I help? --'TemptingTemptress' 20:56, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Ruby I'll figure things out. I do want it to be a surprise, so I'll either catch you on chat or I'll let you know where. It'll probably be sometime next week. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:48, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :PS. I can see you on chat, even if I can't type, and I don't know if I can see PMs. If you get the cnance, could you try to pm me on chat so I know if I can see them or not? Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:49, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Userboxes How do these look: User:Mistelm/Sandbox ? Again, if there's a certain way you'd like userboxes done, tell me... ( I know another way from what's there^ as well if you want) Userbox Format Sorry, I don't know how to put them into the format, could you? Sorry to reply so late, thanks a lot... Mistelm helloooo... 15:06, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Libarian Would it be possible if i could make a Proffesor and become a Co-Libarian? [[User:Original Authority| Original ]][[User_talk:Original Authority| Authority ]] sorting Hi, I created a character named Alina Siena Sadiki .. And while i do have an account called shadowvine, i received the following message by owl: http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:122.178.154.182?redirect=no Does this mean that my character was not made and i will not be able to use it? Kindly let me know how to go about this, since i cannot create a page with the same name again.. Thanks, shadowvine Sorting: Alina Siena Sadiki oh ok.. and yes that is my sorting: http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Alina_Siena_Sadiki and i would realy appreciate it if i wouldnt have 2 do it again.. thanks. shadowvine Bell Pallas tell Bell that Professor Young is leaving, but Bell dont believe Pallas, and Bell thought her Aunt Luna is Going take Professor Young Place because Dakota tell her that, Bell dont Believe her either.Welcome to my Wolf Pack! 19:27, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I am having trouble creating a section for the Ollivander Wand quiz. I do not understand how to. Do I click edit, then create the section with the Ava Kilane thing? And if so, where do I put the edit? At the very bottom? Divastar6 00:36, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Bastet/Mysterious Man? Who is Mysteryious Man ask Bastet and he might be lucky man, ad are you?Welcome to my Wolf Pack! 18:01, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Are you on?Welcome to my Wolf Pack! 23:48, June 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: Bond Sure. I'll be on for the next ten minutes or so, but then I've got to go, so if I see him when I'm on I'll make sure to tell you. Mistelm helloooo... 23:11, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Ruby My Character Bastet will watch out and look out for RubyWelcome to my Wolf Pack! 14:41, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Silver Mask Woman You forget Silver Mask Woman as Suspect.Welcome to my Wolf Pack! 17:21, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Meerkats123, but I prefer to simply Meerkats I'm sort of new here and I'd like to know what this place is all about. Meerkats123 19:30, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi. My chat is doing this thing where I can see everything I usually can but I can't post... Just wanted to let you know... Mistelm helloooo... 20:28, June 13, 2012 (UTC) For some reason, you deleted my sorting request, David O'Hara. Why was that? [[User:Redpuppy47|'RedPuppy47']] 07:00, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Ivy Snape told me that her user rights hadn't yet changed to rollback... I was just wondering if this was going to happen, since I thought the vote passed and that meant she would recieve rollback rights... no pressure.... thanks, Mistelm helloooo... 23:56, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Classes Next Year So, you're signed up to teach Divination and DAtDA. Will you be able to handle those two classes? Just checking. Also, as per the vote, Professor Amias Aimery (User:Weirdo Guy) is head of the DAtDA Department, so you'll need to work out with him which students you'll each teach. If there are any issues, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:55, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Talk Bubbles Hi, I'm having trouble creating my talk bubble so I can buy my things from Diagon Alley. I tried following the guide for creating one, but it didn't work. Can you help me? 03:28, June 16, 2012 (UTC)Rose Mayland Hello. My name is Hollie, and I have already finished my sorting process a week ago, but I'm still not sorted. Please help me. Hey Echo! could I possibly work in stores ans sorting? Ivy Snape 00:00, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Divination GLE I have created the Divination GLE. I think you'll be fine with it, but it's up for you to vote, and comment on with your professor. It's here. Charms Help Hi Echo,classes started but I need help teaching Charms. You could do the older years from 5th to 7th Years while I can do the 1st - 4th Years. Can you help me? Thanks. DaMigster ~Let the Magic Begin! 13:04, June 21, 2012 (UTC) The Letter Read... Dear Tsar, I am issuing an attck on the British Ministy. It is time to prove your loyalty to the anti-modernizationg cause, or stand on the opposing force. I do advise that you continue to support the opinion you expressed in the Summit. I would hate to turn my aim on you. Send your forces, tomorrow. In the atrium of their facilities. Stand with us Tsar, you know that it is the smart move. :::I hope to see you tomorrow, Lowell. Echo check the chat you'r turn to post Dduffurg48 (COOKIES!) 19:44, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Back Welcome back. I hope you had a great vacation! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 23:25, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Title of Homerowkrs I have a question a bout homeworks. How am I supposed to tittle it. Should it be like: (My Chars Name Here's) (Class's Name Here) Homwork Week one? Or do I title it anyway I want. Algamica 12:57, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Homework Turn in Hey, me and Melody6 were just wondering where we should turn in Dark Arts HW DAtDA Homework I'm not quite understanding about the homework. I'm choosing to do both, one topic for each character, although I'm confused about the 'history' part of each. Sorting Don't worry...I did all your sorting for you. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:26, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :I fixed the Point Log for you. Do try not to mess it up again. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:57, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Headmaster's Office Also, when you get a chance: Headmaster's Office. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:05, June 25, 2012 (UTC) German I hear you want him killed off? What's up with you killing your characters? I thought you liked German... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:37, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Ashley Flame and Headmaster's Office You're a little slow this morning Echo...I've already updated both, noot too long after you did. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:29, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Echo would you like to be the murderer? You dont have to make a page just a bubble, if you would please Owl me back or tell me on chat Thanks Dduffurg48 (COOKIES!) 14:51, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey, can you come on chat for like two minutes? General RP:Library/Restricted Section. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:03, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi Echo. Could you add this message in the Deputy Message template next to Joesph's. I'd add it myself but the page is protected for admins only. Thanks! Weirdo Guy (talk) 01:57, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Quidittch You left a message on my wall saying "Your character Max Fields has been accepted on the Slytherin Quidditch team." I don't have a character named Max Fields. So my guess is you posted on the wrong wall or you put in the wrong name on my wall. If you could tell me whats going on that would be swell. Thanks. Hayleerhouse 15:08, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Ok, Thanks a bunch! Hayleerhouse 15:37, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Lindsay Yeah, I'm fine with that. I'll call them in later today, but I'm really busy today, so I might not be able to do the rp until tomorrow or even next week. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:03, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Love Triangle Krysalis and Joseph and Bastet and Homer/Barry, does that sound good?I love the Cats, and Wolves 17:08, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:Captaincy Just so you know,Maureen already left Hogwarts. I made a new character to replace her in her captaincy. He is Samuel Percival Abernathy. Thank You. DaMigster ~Let the Magic Begin! 00:32, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Ravenclaw Table There is this page and it doesn't serve much use at all, I thought I ought to tell you about it before I say it's a candidate for deleation. Or you could do that since I'm not an admin. Melody6 15:42, June 30, 2012 (UTC)